Where Were You?
by Queen of Air and Darkness
Summary: Meghan gets hurt in battle and the only place to go is the Grimm's so she can heal. But Sabrina is still hurt by Puck's abandonment 16 years ago. Can Puck patch things up before they leave? PXS My first ff, under reconstruction.
1. Chapter 1

It was the four of us walking through the wyldwood, Megan, ice-boy, the cat and I, when Ash suddenly stopped, the hand that held Megan's stopping her as well. He pulled, drawing her too his chest. It took all my willpower not to rip her out of grasp. Since when was she his to touch?

"Something's coming," Grimalkin hissed, then, per usual, disappeared.

"Get ready to fight, Goodfellow," ice-boy addressed me.

"How are you going to fight holding her?" I remarked, gesturing towards Megan.

The Winter prince hesitated for a second, then released her. "Get behind that tree over there. Don't let anyone see you, okay?" he said to her softly.

Megan nodded mutely and did as he said, but I could see the fear in her eyes. How I wanted to be the one to comfort her, instead of the prince.

"We'll be okay Megan," I said, keeping a smile on my face for her benefit. Not that I was really concerned about me or ice-boy getting hurt. We were two of the best fighters, powerful glamour-wise too. It was Megan's well-being I was more concerned of. I went back to back with Ash, my dagger in my hand, my fighting partner's sword throwing off an icy aura in his. I was ready.

Then they broke through the trees.

Iron fey. A lot of them. I locked eyes with Ash. I could see he was thinking the same thing as me: could we beat them? He gave a minuscule nod. _We're going to have to try_ it said, and I nodded back, agreeing with him. Then I leapt into battle.

They were vaguely humanoid things, but their bodies and faces so twisted that you could barely tell. Their limbs were connected with gold wire. I shuddered internally, but kept fighting, taking down one after another. They were just beginning to thin out when I heard a high pitched scream behind me. I whirled around and saw Megan being held by the hair by one of the grotesque fey. I raced over to her, leaving ice-boy to fend for himself. Nothing was going to happen to Megan. Not while I was around.

I got there as quickly as possible, but it was to late. When I was just a few feet away, I heard another scream, this one of pain instead of fear. Looking at Megan, I saw red blossoming in her side, over her right hip. With a cry of rage, I finally succeeded getting to her, killing the faery that had done this to her in the process. Ash was beside me in a second, all the Iron fey finally dead at our feet.

Seeing Megan's wound, he said "We need to get you to a healer. We can bandage it, but it needs professional help." I could see pain barely concealed in his eyes. He was just as tortured about this as I was. He locked eyes with me again, and I could tell once again we were on the same page. There was no one around here to go to.

Then I had a thought. Would they still be there, though? Would they let me in, help me, or would they hate me for abandoning them all those years ago? And Sabrina? What would she think?

"You know someone who can help." Ash stated "Who is it? It doesn't even matter, we need to get there now." he had already stood up, picking up Megan in his arms, careful not to jostle her too much.

"I'm not sure they'll help us, or that they are even still there, but… the trod is close by and we have a chance."

"Let's go," the prince said without hesitation. "We have to take the chance,"

I nodded I began walking quickly in the direction of the trod. He followed, Megan in his arms. Only a few minutes later, we stepped through the trod. In front of us stood a huge house. I walked briskly up to the door, Ash silent behind me.

I knocked and heard footsteps. A few seconds later, the door opened, showing a pretty blonde woman, who looked about twenty-five or so. Her blue eyes met mine and I saw a spark of recognition flicker through them.

"Puck?" she asked softly, her voice shaking.

"Sabrina?" I asked at the same time.

Then her eyes became conflicted and she slammed the door in my face. I sighed. I hated feeling like this, for messing up, for promising her things and breaking those promises. But I hadn't had a choice in the matter.

"Hurry up Goodfellow, she needs help soon." Ash growled, but I could hear the pain in his voice.

So I sucked it up and knocked again. She answered immediately, saying angrily "Want do you want, fairy-boy?"

"Is Relda here? I have a…friend and she's hurt really badly. We need help," I asked.

"Asked someone else for help," She snapped and moved to shut the door in my face. I stopped it and said softly

"Please, Sabrina, _please_. I know you don't like me, but… please,"

She hesitated, but something in my voice must have convinced her, because she held the door open, letting Ash, Megan and I enter.

"Granny!" Sabrina called in the direction of what I remembered was the kitchen. The old lady came bustling in, still holding a plate in one hand and a dishtowel in the other.

"Yes,_ lieblin_- Puck?" She was so startled she almost dropped the plate, but caught it at the last second. "What are you doing here?" then she saw Megan, limp and pale in the prince's arms and went into commander mode. "Lay her out there, boy," she said to Ash, pointing to the couch. I almost laughed at ice-boy being called boy by her, considering he was much older than her. "Sabrina, get my first-aid kit, you know where it is. Puck, get some water and a dishtowel. And I am going to need a full explanation of where you've been all this time once I've finished patching this girl up." she locked her gaze with mine and it was steely. I winced at the thought of having to explain, then went and did as she asked.

I returned the same time as Sabrina and handed my supplies to Relda. She took them and lifted Megan's shirt beginning to clean the wound. I was going to stay and help, but then I saw a flash of blond and saw Sabrina walking out of the room, the door to outside slamming a moment later.

I was stuck between staying with Megan and going after Sabrina. Then the old lady spoke.

"She hasn't been the same after you left," she said, and I knew she was talking about Sabrina. "If you have any hope of patching things up with her, I suggest you go now. If not, well, then you can stay right here and tell me why you broke one of the rules we agreed upon bringing with you two other faeries, Unseelie nonetheless." Her eyes nor her hands left Megan's wound while she said this "And the boy who you told me wanted to kill you and the girl that you told me was the reason he wanted to kill you, because you killed her," The prince and I winced at the same time, and I took what I thought was the easy way out, leaving ice-boy to explain: I went after Sabrina_._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would really aprrreciate if it you review. Because if you don't review, then I don't think anyone's reading it, so of course, I stop writing. On the other sie of things, if you review, then I know someone's reading this, so I write more. Yeah! Oh, and sorry if it's a little short. But if you review, I'll wwrite more, because it's not quite finished yet.**

**Disclaimer: **

** Me: Hey, Puck, do I own the Iron Fey?**

**Puck: No, I believe that would be Megan, considering the fact that she's the Iron Queen and all.**

**Me: Way to give out spoilers!**

**Puck: (sarcastic) Sorry.**

**Me: (rolling eyes in annoyance) Sabrina do I own the Sisters Grimm?**

**Sabrina: No, I think _I _am the Sisters Grimm. Well, one of them anyway. **

**Me: Well, readers, there you go then. **

**Sabrina: (shrieking) Stay away from me, Puck, or I swear I'll-**

**Me: Um... let's get on with the story, shall we?**

I found her in the woods, her back against a tree, her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook up and down in silent sobs. I felt horrible. I hadn't wanted to leave her. I wanted to stay here, wanted to stay with her for the rest of her life, because I knew he would grow old and die one day, while I lived on. But my king had called giving me orders, saying I was to protect his daughter, born to a human mother, make sure she never saw Faerie, that she remained blind to us. I had left the Grimm's house one night with only the clothes on my back and my dagger, leaving a note that said "I'm sorry," on it for them to find when they awoke in the morning. I hated myself for doing it, hated that Oberon had made me leave, resented the girl that had been born. But then I actually met Megan, got to know her, and… I fell in love with her. I stilled cared about Sabrina, still wished that I could be with her, but I forgot about her more the longer time I spent with Megan.

And here my two worlds had finally clashed and I was caught in the middle of the two of them. I went over to Sabrina, wanting to comfort her, to explain, apologize, maybe even get her to forgive me. But the second I touched her shoulder, a fist smashed into my nose, which began pouring blood. Cursing, I ripped my shirt, and used it to staunch the bleeding. "What the hell was that for?" I said, surprise and anger coloring my tone.

"For being an asshole," came Sabrina's voice, muffled by her hands.

Dropping the cloth, as my nose ran dry, I knelt beside her, taking her by the shoulders "Sabrina," I said softly "Look at me,"

It took a minute, but she did, dropping her hands and meeting my eyes. Her face was red and undried tears glittered on her cheeks. "What do you want, Puck?" Her tone barely hid the massive amount of pain she was trying to conceal, and it made me want to throw my arms around her and hold her, kiss her, try to get her to laugh and smile and be happy.

"I," the words stuck in my throat and I swallowed, determined to get them out "I'm sorry for leaving. I didn't have a choice in the matter. If I did I would have stayed here," I kept my eyes on hers as I said this, but she broke the contact as she replied.

"Then why did you leave? Why did you have to leave? And with so little explanation…"

"My king, Oberon… had sired a half human daughter. It was my responsibility to watch over her, to make sure that she was safe, and that she never learned her true identity,"

"Then why are you here? And with the other two faeries?" She spit the words out angrily, especially the word 'faeries', as if it was something horrible. Which, I guess from her viewpoint, it was.

" Well… you see… the daughter kind of found out about Faerie and…" I stuttered, not wanting to tell her the truth, unable to lie.

"It's her in there, isn't it? The one Granny is patching up is the same one who took you away from me," she said flatly.

I winced at her tone. I felt my face give in to all the pent up emotion around me, crumbling in on itself. I tried to rearrange it, but I didn't succeed until after Sabrina had looked up and seen it. Her expression softened for a second, then hardened again. "It's nice to know you actually care," she said, her voice hard.

My frustration and sadness transformed into rage in only a second. I sprang up, my hand on her wrist bringing her with me. "Of course, I care!" I shouted and pressed my lips to hers. A small noise of surprise came from her, then she began to return the kiss, looping her arms around my neck and pressing her body against mine. I responded in like, my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

When we both finally pulled back, we stared into each other's eyes for a second, surprised with ourselves. I was stunned at the audacity of the act I had just committed, and I could tell she felt the same way. Her cheeks were pink and her lips swollen. I traced the curve of her upper lip with my finger, feeling the smooth skin.

"What was that about?" she finally asked, her voice soft.

"Proving to you that I still care, that I still want what we had." I replied in the same tone.

A mischievous smile quirked up the side of her lips. "I don't think you proved it quite yet," she said. Laughing, I kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, first things first, I want to thank Demigod536 (I think those were the numbers, sorry if it's wrong) for being the first to review along with America's Ham for reviewing and putting this on story alert and favorite story. Thanks so much, guys! Now get back to writing- I love a lot of your stuff too. Sorry this is a short chapter, but I need to figure out where this story is going. Read the end A/N to hear what I need your help with.**

**Disclaimer: I am female. So I'm not Micheal Buckly. So I don't own Sisters Grimm. Unfortunately. And I don't own the Iron Fey series either, because if I did, Ash would end up with me, not Meaghan. :)**

We had returned from our little adventure to find Meaghan lying down, bandaged up, but still noticeably pale. Ice-boy was sitting next to her, silent, holding her hand. Meaghan noticed Sabrina's hand encased in mine and blushed. The prince raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Then the Old Lady walked in, saw, and said "Oh, good, you aren't ready to kill each other anymore," Sabrina blushed and released my hand.

"I'm… a little tired. I'm going to go upstairs to bed." Sabrina said. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, surprised to see that it was already 10:00 pm. We were all silent for a moment, listening to Sabrina's footsteps climbing up the stairs. Then Relda turned to me and spoke.

"Explain, Puck," she said. "All of it. Now,"

So I sat down on the couch and explained it all: my leaving 16 years ago, why I had, what had transpired in the time since I had gone, and who Meaghan and ice-boy were. Relda didn't take her eyes off me the entire time that I spoke. Meghan however, eventually fell asleep, and ice-boy settled her back on the couch, a pillow underneath her head. I reached over myself, pushing back the tendrils of hair that obscured her beautiful face. When I finished, the Old Lady was silent for a minute.

"So, you're telling me that your traveling companions are a half-human half-faery Summer Princess, who is not the same girl that died all those years ago, the third prince of the Unseelie Court, also the person who has made a vow to kill you, and a large gray disappearing talking cat,"

I nodded.

"And that you cannot stay, that you have to leave again to go and kill the second 'Iron King' before he destroys the entire Nevernever," she continued.

"Pretty much," I said with a nervous smile.

"Okay," Relda said, leaning back "But you have to break the news to Sabrina,"

My grin fell and I felt a sort of terror. What would she do to me? Then I had an idea, and the grin returned. Rubbing my hands together, I said, "This is going to be good,"

The Old Lady sighed and Ash seemed to be holding back a smile. "Just try not to burn the entire house down, okay Puck?"

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the short chapter. But I need your help deciding what prank Puck should play on Sabrina. I've never played a prank, so i need a prank worthy of Robin Goodfellow! Thanks, guys!**

**Queen of Air and Darkness, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I have to thank America's Ham once again for being my only, read, ONLY reviewer, which makes me VERY sad ( But America's Ham, you rock all the way. Sorry for not PMing you, but i haven't been able to get on the computer, which is also why i haven't updated in a while. But I updated, even though the chapter's pretty short. So read on, and if you would be so kind, make sure to read the bottom A/N! **

**Sabrina's POV **

I woke up in my bed, feeling the crushing weight of despair that had been on me ever since Puck left. I was burrowing back underneath my covers so I could avoid the world for another hour or so when I remembered the events of yesterday: him appearing at the door with two other fairies, one fatally hurt, him asking for our help, us helping, his apology, our kiss. I sighed in contentment when I realized that Puck was back. He wouldn't dare leave again. I got up, all but skipping towards the bathroom, when I felt something snag at my ankle. I only had time to look down and see the length of invisible fishing line when a huge vat of something was dumped on me. I screamed "Puck!" and wiped the goo away from my eyes. I looked down at myself. I was covered in I don't even know what. It seemed like mayonnaise and unidentifiable chunks of something. I picked a chunk off my self and wiped the mayonnaise from it, trying to see what it was. Was that…potato? I picked off another chunk and wiped it. Celery? Then I got it. Puck had turned me into a walking potato salad. Oh, he was so going to get it.

I ran out of my room and downstairs, sure that they would already be eating. I was correct. Puck was wolfing down Granny's green pancakes doused with pink syrup. The other male fairy, the one with the black hair and depthless silver eyes sat with his arms crossed, his face expressionless. He wasn't eating. The girl fairy was next to him, giving him such a look that I was pretty sure they were going to start making out right then and there. The girl had a plate in front of her, but she was moving the food around her plate, not really eating it.

When I ran in, yelling "Puck!" all eyes turned to me. There was absolute silence for a second, then they all burst out into laughter, though the male fairy hid it behind laced fingers. "Oh, liebling, you look good enough to eat," Granny said, sending them all into another fit of giggles.

I stalked over to Puck "Really fairy-boy? Aren't you mature enough not to pull pranks like this anymore?"

"Sorry, but I've known Puck my entire life and he's never stopped pulling pranks." the female fairy said.

"Meghan's right," Puck said a huge grin still on his face. "I'm 4,000 years old, remember? I'll never be to old to stop pulling pranks. Besides, I thought this would be a good good-bye present for when we leave after breakfast,"

I stared at him. "You're leaving?"

**Ok, so once again, I know it's short, but that's because there are two ways I can go with this and i need your help to decide. Should Saabrina go with them back in the Nevernever and kick some faerie butt/help them with the whole Iron King dilemma, or should she accept that Puck's gone and let him leave. The second one, i already have planned out, but the first one, I would have problems figuring out, even though i could probably do it. So review/ PM me. And just review in general!**


	5. Choices

**A/N: So, last chapter *wipes away tears*. I just thought that this was where it needed to end. Thanks to vampyrechik and A.R.G. for being the two reviewers that convinced me that people were still reading this, so I needed to finish it. **

**The stuff before Puck's POV is recap, because it's been such a long time since I've updated. Puck's POV on is all the new stuff. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned either Sisters Grimm or Iron Fey, why would there be a disclaimer? :)**

"Meghan's right," Puck said a huge grin still on his face. "I'm 4,000 years old, remember? I'll never be to old to stop pulling pranks. Besides, I thought this would be a good good-bye present for when we leave after breakfast,"

I stared at him. "You're leaving?"

**Puck's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably. I had known this would have to come, but I dreaded it. "Well, yeah. We got stuff to do, faeries to save, kings to kill."

She stared at me, eyes unbelieving, then muttered "Should've known." She turned around quickly and began walking away, back upstairs. I stood up and reached for her shoulder.

"Sabrina-"

She shrugged off my hand. "If you would be so kind to excuse me, great and powerful Trickster King, I have to go take a shower." she said briskly, but with no real emotion, as if we were no more than acquaintances. I watched helplessly as she walked away, my hand hanging limply by my side. As soon as she was out of sight, I heard Ash make a noise.

"What?" I snarled, glaring at him. "What do you want to say, ice boy?"

Meghan answered for him. Don't you just love those tag-teaming couples? "Puck, you handled really badly." The Winter prince nodded. Even the Old Lady seemed to be agreeing.

"What would you have preferred me to do? I can't stay here, I have to help kill the false king." I snapped.

"Puck, what did you say to her yesterday? She came back looking awfully happy. And a little…um… red in the face." Meghan said suggestively.

"I told that I was sorry." I replied. It was the truth. It just wasn't the whole truth.

Ice boy raised an eyebrow at me. "And was that all?"

"Did you do anything that might've made her think that you weren't leaving, that you were together?" Meghan carried on the string of the conversation.

"Why is that important?" I burst out. "What, are we on Dr. Phil here?"

Ash snickered. "Do you even know what Dr. Phil is, ice boy?" I shot at him.

He glowered at me. "That's what I thought." I said triumphantly.

He stood and went for his sword. I took out my daggers, feeling the need to kill something right now. And ice boy was already annoying the heck outta me today, so…

"Boys! Stop this right now!" the Old Lady scolded. But I really didn't feel like listening to her right now, and neither, apparently, did the prince. Meghan laid a hand on his arm and sent me a calm-down look, though, which he obeyed by putting his sword back. I stayed tensed though, shaking with suppressed emotions. A second later, it became to much, and I threw my dagger at the far wall, where it stuck in the plaster and wood like a knife in butter. I then proceeded to stalk out of the door, needing to be alone.

I walked in the woods for some time, the same thoughts running through my head. _What do I do now? Sabrina or Meghan? The Nevernever or Ferryport Landing? _The answers to each of those questions should have been simple: Go back to the Grimm's, say I'm sorry to Sabrina, and go save the Nevernever. That was what the part of me that was pure fey said to do, because if I didn't rescue the Nevernever with Meghan, I would die. But the more human part of me, the part that had fallen in love with Sabrina and stayed with the Grimms for years, that part of me said: Go back to the Grimms, beg for Sabrina's forgiveness, and then say that you'll never leave again, that Meghan and ice boy can kill the false king by themselves. I was balanced right in the middle, and couldn't pick a side, knowing that if I did, it would change things, and I would never be able to reclaim what I had lost.

Finally, after an indeterminate amount of time, I headed back to the Grimm's house, figuring that I would decide by what the mood was when I arrived. I stepped inside the entryway and it seemed empty. I walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table, in Relda's handwriting.

_Puck-_

_There's a mystery downtown that needs solving. I've gone for the day with Canis to try and solve it. Last I checked, the Prince and Princess were in the living room. Sabrina is up in her room. If you aren't staying for good, please leave in the next day or two; I do not believe that you being here is helping Sabrina much. _

_Relda Grimm_

So, it was just the four of us. _Wonder how this will play out…_ I walked into the living room to find Ash and Meghan sitting on the couch. His hand was against her cheek, which looked a little red.

"Oy, ice boy. Could you not touch her for a day, maybe?" I called to them.

His eyes shot up, meeting mine, looking gunmetal gray. "The only reason my hand is on her cheek is because your tragic love interest punched her." He growled and I winced while holding back a smile. Classic Sabrina. "I'm numbing it for her."

"Um…I'll go talk to her." I said, then ran up the stairs, even as Ash muttered "If there's any justice in the world, she'll punch him."

Her room was exactly as I remembered it. The only thing out of place was Sabrina's form curled up in a fetal position on the bed. I sat down beside her and ran a hand over her back.

"Why are you leaving?" came her muffled voice. "What's the reason?"

I took a breath and said "I have to leave to save Faerie. If I don't help save it, then it will die and I will die with it. I'm doing it for self-preservation."

All was still and silent for a second, then she uncurled and lifted her head, intelligent blue eyes meeting mine. "Go then." she said softly. And though her voice and eyes were undoubtedly sad, her tone was firm, set in stone. "Go and save the world for me."

**A/N: *Begins crying* My first fanfic ever written, done. Oh, I feel so sad and so old! **

**I'm not sure about you, but I thought the ending worked. I was planning on doing something different, but my writer instincts told me that this is what I should do, and you don't go against your writer instincts. So, review? Tell me if the ending should have been different, if there should have been more Puckabrina... whatever the case, I love to hear from you!**

**Sadly,**

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


End file.
